Multimedia devices, such as “smart” televisions, tablet computers, mobile phones, set top boxes, etc. may receive multimedia content that originates from a variety of providers. The variety of providers may transmit content using a variety of transmission technologies (e.g., 8 vestigial sideband modulation, satellite digital video broadcasting, internet protocol television, cable television, cellular communication, online streaming, etc.). Certain multimedia devices may be incompatible with certain transmission technologies. Therefore, intermediate devices, such as set top boxes, may receive content and convert the content to a format that a multimedia device is configured to receive. However, providing an intermediate device for each multimedia device and/or for each transmission technology may be costly. For example, if a user has three televisions in his or her home, then to view both satellite and cable television programs at each of the televisions, the user may need to acquire six set top boxes (e.g., a separate cable and satellite set top box for each of the three televisions). Further, recorded cable and satellite content may be stored separately (e.g., in one or more digital video recorders (DVRs)), so it may be cumbersome for the user to switch between different recorded programs. In addition, intermediate devices (e.g., set top boxes) may use different user interface control schemes, which may lead to the user having to keep track of multiple remote control devices.